when it rains
by jocy101
Summary: kitty is on magneto team she might not be in the end
1. expose

Summery kitty when it rains song fic more song fic chapter 1 growing pains but kitty is on magneto teams from kitty pov

Kitty was at the soccer game with her team she saw the x men they were glaring at them she look at her team john look at her and said " don't let them get to u" I said "there not" he said "sure" Remy and peter were look at them argue

Then they all herd noise they look up and lance aka avalanche

Lance said "hi people im lance they also call me avalanche because im a mutant"

I heard roger say "were busted big time"

We saw the x men run to stop the brotherhood we look at each there then peter said" we should help them"

We went to help them I was phasing people out of the way. I didn't see the hulk falling lance did and push me out of the way john aka pryo was helping bobby Remy aka gambit was helping Scott when lance was run to push me out of the way they all look at each other then storm came and it stared raining

I help lance up I rember the first time we meet at the orphans when I met him

And I rember a lot like when I left my best friend when he come back he hate me for living him it still raining I guess he still think I need his protect *author note song is coming next*

And when it rains on this side of townIt touches everythingJust say it again and mean itWe don't miss a thing

I made myself a bed at the bottom

of the blackest hole (blackest hole)and convinced myself

that it's not the reason you don't see the sun any

more and no (oh) how could I do it(oh ) u never saw it coming

no (oh) how could I do it(oh ) u never saw it coming

no (oh) how could I do it(oh ) u never saw it coming and(no oh) I need an ending

So why can't u stay Just long enough to explain

And when it rains You always find an escape

Just running away From all of the ones who love me

From everything I made myself a bed at the bottom Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)

And you'll sleep till Maya'll say that I don't want to see the sun anymoreand no (oh)

how could I do it(oh ) u never saw it coming(no oh) I need an ending

So why can't you stay

Just long enough to explain(Explain your side, Take my side)Take these chances to turn it around

Take these chances we'll make it somehow

And Take these chances and turn it around

Just turn it no (oh) how could I do it(oh ) u never saw it coming

no (oh) how could I do it(oh ) u never saw it coming

no (oh) how could I do it(oh ) u never saw it coming and(no oh) I need an ending

So why can't u stay

Just long enough to explain

You can take your time, take my

and him help him get up i see my best friends I see everyone scared im getting ready to leave I see magneto son I forget his name he's right in front of me he take lance throws him In the jeep and leaves

I see the x men leader and professor trying to whip every ones mind I see john walking toward me he hand out his hand and said" let get out of here Remy and peter want to go" I take his hand walk with the rest of my team and leave then I realize something all my friend are guys I never had a friend that was a girl all my life it been guys

R&B


	2. luv

Lance pov

**I wonder why i help her we where best friends she left I hated her for living me ****behind so why did I help her**

**I wonder if she even think of me **

**All of the sudden I here Pierrot yelling "lance are u OK"**

**I see Wanda toad Fred and Pierrot.**

**I said "yeah why"**

**Wanda said " well the hulk fell on you for stared and Pierrot throw u in the car"**

**"what ever I going for a ride"**

**"Lance you got a call"**

**"From who"**

**"kitty"**

**"really?"**

**Yeah **

**"Ill call her later"**_I think to my self why would she call me_

_Next chapter lance call kitty_


	3. talk

**Lance pov**

**I deiced to go to her house to see wat she wanted**

**I knock on the door and pyro anwsed the door**

**"What do u want" he asked In a cold voise**

**" is kitty here" I ask**

**"no" he said the I here her "john who at the door"**

**When he was going to anwserd she was at the door**

**" umm john do u mind" she asked**

**" no" he said and walk up stares**

**" umm hey lance I was expecting a call but this is better"**

**"Yeah um wat is it do u want "**

**" umm I want to say thanks for saving mi life thank u"**

**"don't metion it "**

**"ur right seeing as ppl are always saving mi life "**

**I smile at her and said " that ture" I got to go bye I said and walk away and I felt good**

_Next chapter they well be in school _


	4. fight

**Kitty pov**

**I was walking to class and then I was shoved into a locker by 3 of the x geek rouge jublee and jean (in this story there mean ok so don't be mean) **

" **let me go bitch"**

" **don't call us bitch " jean said **

"**I'll call u what ever I wante bitch" and with that I punch her**

**Then john came and said "is there a problem here" he said reatching for his lighter**

"**no" I said and grab john and left but before I could leave jean got my hair and punch my **

"**bitch don't touch me" then I punch her and with that I punch her and by know I was on top of and john and remy were trying to get me of her so was summers and bobby but I just kept phasing then I stop and saw lance smick and I got upkick jean and left with john and remy**

**Remy was the to speak " chat are u ok?" he ask (I cant do the accents so bear with me)**

**I look at and "yeah why"**

"**because ur nukles are bleeding" he said **

"**ohh I'll clean them when we get home" **

"**ok"**

**With that siad we got home saber tooth ask wat happened so I told him wat hapend he stated laughing and I got up to clean my woned and took a nap**

**Good or bad or in the middle **


	5. past

Kitty was in her room and think about the past

Flash back =P

I was with my dad he look my mother was saying mean thing too and left she was mad but he was thief a con man he tough me to steal I was 7

then mi mom came back with a gun she shot mi dad it killed him and mom then shot her self I call the cop they me to a orphanage

I met lance and he would act as he was my brother and then at age 13 I got my powers when I the people at the orphanage found out they kick me out and I didn't tell lance why I was leaving I just said bye and left nerve looking back

2 or 3 days after I was kick out I met john he saved me from getting rape he was my new family we were on the street for 3 years magneto found us and offered us a place as long we obey his orders we took we fought the x men a couple of times then we fought the brotherhood and I saw lance and we won but I couldn't face him but a school I did and he was mad at me for leaving him

r&r pleas good or bad this chapter was sad I cry a little bit

Thank you for reading peace


End file.
